rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
С высоты
С высоты (англ. View from Up Here, правильный перевод на русский — Вид с высоты) — песня, исполняемая в пятом эпизоде второго сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история (эпизод «Вольная птица»). Звучит в тот момент, когда Рапунцель и Кассандра превратились в птиц и отправились в маленькое путешествие. Текст Русскоязычная версия = Рапунцель: В жизни много огорчений Я открыта приключениям, Это так просто — я лечу! Ветер не остановит, Это — моя свобода, Солнце меня зовет вперед. Внизу меня заботы и проблемы ждут, лечу! И с высоты наш мир так хорош Всё просто, чудесно, легко. И с высоты виднее всего, Что нет больше стен и преград. Так вопреки притяжению Просто паришь в небесах, И светлая даль уносит печаль далеко. Давай, попробуй! Кассандра: Я не знаю. Рапунцель: Ой, да брось, Кэсс. Посмотри, это легко! Нужно просто расправить крылья! Кассандра: Не лети! Рапунцель: И летишь ты без усилий! Кассандра: Не уходи! Рапунцель: Из под окон ветра ты паришь! Кассандра: Будь рядом, я прошу! Рапунцель: Мы вместе летим по свету, С нами только свежий ветер, Вместе идем мы за мечтой! Кассандра: Что-то получается! Рапунцель: Внизу всех нас заботы и проблемы ждут, Летим! Кассандра: Вуху! Вместе: И с высоты Наш мир так хорош! Вот реки, леса и поля. И с высоты Виднее всего, Что нет больше стен и преград! Для нас больше нет притяжения, Мы просто парим в небесах, И этот полет нам свободу дает и мечту! Летим мы с тобой вслед за нашей мечтой Далеко! |-| Оригинальная версия = Рапунцель: Life's been so unsatisfying Look, suddenly now I'm flying Freewheeling from cloud to cloud to cloud Wingspread in the sky below me There's no one to stop or slow me Pure freedom and everything's allowed Down there I know there's tons of burdens I must bear Somewhere But from up here, the world looks so small And suddenly life seems so clear And from up here, it goes past it all The obstacles just disappear Never feel heavy or earthbound No worries or doubts interfere There's nothing but you looking down from the view from up here You've got to try this! Кассандра: I don't know... Рапунцель: Oh come on, Cass, just watch! It's easy! Stretch out with the wind behind me Кассандра: Here we go Рапунцель: Float up, let the current find you Кассандра: Look out below Рапунцель: Keep climbing, and sail from breeze to breeze Кассандра: Stay close, don't leave me, please! Рапунцель: Pan up to the stratospheres With only the wind to steer us Just think of the possibilities Кассандра: I think I've got it! Рапунцель: Below, we spend our whole life trudging to and fro Now- Кассандра: Woah! Вместе: And from up here The world is all yours Each mountain and meadow and near And from up here Life's duties and chores Are barely worth shedding a tear And though all the sky lies before us Straight up to the far stratosphere So head for the blue And let's take in the view from up here It's just me and you Looking down at the view from up here Галерея Rapunzel Die Serie - "Wenn man schwebt"|Немецкоязычная версия песни View From Up Here (French) l Raiponce La Serie l Chanson|Французскоязычная версия песни Категория:Песни из мультсериала «Рапунцель: Новая история»